At present, a commonly used refrigeration and heating apparatus in a market is mainly various forms of air conditioners. An air-conditioning apparatus currently widely uses a refrigeration mode that an outdoor machine exchanges heat in two separate spaces, this may of course guarantee an indoor temperature effect, However, the heat generated and discharged during a refrigeration process may not be collected and utilized and may only be discharged to an external environment, resulting in environmental pollution and waste of resources. Moreover, the heat discharged by the air conditioner greatly disrupts the overall environment, increasing the heat island effect in a city and damaging an air structure. Especially in summer, when the temperatures in the city remains high, the heat discharged by the outdoor machine of the air-conditioner is one of culprits. Meanwhile, the outdoor machine destroys the integrity of an exterior wall of a building, affecting the appearance of the city, and having some potential safety hazard. In the process of installing the air conditioner, a user has to also spend a lot of energy dedicated to the design of an air conditioning well and a pipeline, the perennial use of these pipelines will make harmful bacteria breed inside, causing a great hazard to a human body. The maintenance and the replacement of air-conditioning pipe are also a time-consuming and labor-intensive project. In addition, the outdoor machine is accompanied by a huge noise while being in operation, resulting in noise pollution.
In terms of indoor heating, the air conditioner has big power consumption, needs more electricity and hence is not commonly used, more people tend to use a central heating mode with a heating radiator. The use of the ordinary heating radiator is more extensive, and the heat loss of the ordinary heating radiator during the heating is relative large, moreover, the heating radiator is fixedly provided, which is not easy to be cleaned and replaced.